The Cold War Turns to War
by BraginskiUkraine
Summary: What if the Cuban Missile Crisis developed into WWIII? This was based off of a "What if?" essay I read
1. Chapter 1

~1981~

He gripped his walking stick and sipped wine as music flowed out of the pavilion in which the other nations were celebrating the Twentieth Anniversary of The End. The Two Day War had split them up and brought them all together again: at first in mourning and then in peace. While the Two Day War had been the quickest and easiest war to ever fight in, it had ruined more than half the world. It had ruined him...his reputation, his body, his morale. In 1961, a simple diplomatic situation had turned sour in Cuba with the refusal of the Soviet Union to withdraw their nuclear bombs. Then, there was a Soviet submarine that, unauthorized and through an honest misunderstanding, exploded a single nuclear bomb over Washington, DC. Without any attempt at communication, America and Russia began a war that would only last for two days.

When the submarine had unleashed it's package of destruction, there had been no time to react and the entire government of America was destroyed, except for one man who was staying in Maryland at the time. He ordered a back up plan where hundreds of nukes would be exploded over Moscow, Leningrad and other key cities. Kruschev, Russia's Premier was not as prepared and the communications were cut, so he was not able to contact the American President in time to stop this disastrous accident. The hatred between the two countries had been unmatched and America was attacked by a wave of paranoia. What if Russia had a more nukes up his sleeve? What if he was planning something new and horrible?

So America, in an act of desperation to save what remained (what was that exactly?), nuked all the Soviet Union, even Siberia, which was probably useless. Now Russia was dead...Russia and America were not the only ones who were injured. The easterly winds brought the radiation to Japan and he soon fell deathly ill. The Japanese people, only about 20 years back, had already had a share of radiation thanks to America, and soon anti-American protests were popping up all over the world. Even England, America's ally to the end, began to question the motives that caused the complete destruction of Russia. Then of course there was the vacuum of power left in the radiation-destroyed countries that once belonged to the Soviet Union. Many surviving Russians (though there were very few) began to claim and fight over these lands. Ukraine's breadbasket was destroyed and she and her people slowly died of starvation. Belarus barely lived, desperately and lustfully seeking her big brother as always. No country had the heart to tell the desperate woman that Russia was dead.

Now America was ruined...He slowly relapsed into the isolation of the '20s. The UN expelled him and NATO collapsed as the European countries split and took sides. It would not be until a young man named Richard Nixon became president under the banner of international discussion that America began to open again to the world. An international organization was formed to destroy all nuclear bombs and America was reaccepted into the UN as an observer only.

Now it was 1981 and he had been welcomed by most into the international circle once again...but, like England after World War I, would never be as powerful as he once had. It was The End of his power and now no nation would ever be powerful enough to take the place of those two great powers who initiated the Two Day's War.


	2. 1961

-Moscow-

Russia stared at the report from the submarine in disbelief and anger...Why had the commander fired on America? Who had given him that order? He realized that it would be only a matter of time before America returned fire and he knew that America had more nuclear devices then he himself did. Suddenly his house rocked with a gigantic explosion. Russia started to run for the shelter as more bombs began to fall. When he got to the shelter, he went to the phone to attempt a contact with America, the line was dead. That's when he realized that the engineers who built this shelter had not known the capacity of the destruction of atomic bombs. As the roof caved in, everything went black...

-Beijing-

China could see Russia's house go up in flames from his window. He watched with a certain amount of satisfaction as "The Revisionist Traitor Group of Soviet Leadership" was defeated. They had been close, since Russia was the one who taught him Communism. However, China and his boss became sick of the condescention that all westerners approached with. And Mao Zedong felt that Kruschev was corrupting the Marxist way...So relations were cut off officially. Now Russia was dead/dying and it was now the pure Chinese communism that had won against America's corruption.


End file.
